Right Back to You
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: No passado Sho Sakurai desprezou Matsumoto Jun. Todavia, com o tempo, percebeu que o amava. Haveria esperança para um sentimento a tanto tempo enterrado?


**Right Back to You**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Capítulo Único  
**

**Nota da Autora: O título da fanfic é inspirado na musica ****Right Back to You**** do Arashi. E essa fic é uma song fic de aniversário a querida Jana, aquariana máster, meu presente carinhoso a alguém que diz o que pensa, tem personalidade de ser o que é, e faz com que eu nutra um profundo carinho e admiração.**

**Como ela curte Sakumoto, aí está uma leitura de fã de alguns momentos mega especiais. Espero que gostem^^**

* * *

_**A luz se apagou no meu coração e eu não posso voltar no tempo**_

**Um dia qualquer de 2000**

"_Eu te amo"_

Não, eu não havia ficado surpreso pelas palavras. O garoto de cabelos curtos e dentes tortos que grudou em mim como um carrapato demonstrava claramente, dia após dia, seus sentimentos. De inicio, aquela idolatria desenfreada me agradou, fez-me sentir importante, feliz. Inflamava meu ego, acariciava minha auto estima.

"_Você não vai dizer nada, Sho-kun?"_

Encarei os límpidos olhos escuros, repletos de esperança. Suspirei.

Matsumoto Jun havia se apaixonado por mim no mesmo dia que nossos caminhos se cruzaram pelos corredores extensos da agência a qual pertencíamos. Eu sabia disso, e nunca me incomodou o fato, já que ele manifestava aquelas emoções através de uma admiração contida, envergonhada.

No entanto, tudo mudou quando fomos chamados para debutar na mesma banda: Arashi. O que era um algo raro, quase imperceptível, acabou por tornar-se uma presença constante... e incômoda.

_**Arrancando a máscara e quebrando este delicado balanço**_

_**Não posso esconder minhas ações**_

Sempre fui uma pessoa solitária, amante da minha própria companhia. Amava-me o suficiente para reconhecer que o único ser que necessitava para viver era a mim mesmo. Meus amigos mais próximos sempre respeitaram isso, nunca atravessaram o murro que me dividia do resto da humanidade, e assim eu era feliz.

No entanto, aquele garoto de sorriso fácil e de olhos brilhantes parecia não compreender isso. E, imaturo demais para entender que nossos beijos e amassos escondidos não passavam de uma brincadeira de amigos, ele agora cobrava algo:

"_Sho-kun?"_ insistiu.

Havíamos acabado de fazer uma apresentação em um programa de televisão. Estávamos sozinhos no camarim, esperando o carro da agência que nos levaria de volta para casa.

"_O que é?",_ indaguei irritado.

"_Você não vai dizer nada?"_ persistiu, bravamente.

Voltei a observar os olhos escuros. Tínhamos tão pouca idade, e ele falava de amor com uma facilidade absurda. O que queria com aquilo? Já havíamos dado um ou outro beijo escondido pelos hotéis, mas eu não estava disposto a nada mais, principalmente com ele, chiclé e grudento como era.

"_Que saco!_" xinguei _"O que quer que eu diga?"_

Percebi a confusão nos olhos amedrontados diante das minhas palavras.

_"O que você sente por mim?"_, Matsujun foi corajoso.

_**Os segredos sobre nós dois que não podemos contar**_

"_Não sinto nada!"_

**Um dia qualquer de 2005**

Estávamos atrasados meia hora. E por culpa de quem? Do reizinho arrogante Matsumoto Jun.

Olhei pela janela e vi nosso preocupado Riida observando a rua, a procura de qualquer sinal de Jun. Nada. Naquele dia, começaríamos as gravações de um especial do Mago Mago Arashi, chamado Rowing Club*, onde iríamos treinar num clube de remo e participar de um campeonato no final do ano.

Olhei no relógio. Mais um minuto se passou e nem sinal de Jun. Comecei a me irritar profundamente. De repente, alguém da produção se aproximou, comunicando que Matsumoto tivera que gravar uma cena extra para _Hana Yori Dango_, a novela que ele estava trabalhando, e por isso não poderia viajar conosco.

Mal percebi quando meus dedos abriram a janela do microônibus com raiva, e minha boca abriu-se, imprudente:

"_Hanadan é mais importante que Arashi?", _indaguei a uma produtora claramente constrangida.

"_Hanadan não é mais importante que Arashi!"_, o meu sempre leal defensor Kazunari fez a frente.

Ohno ficou sem jeito pela minha reação, e tentou desconversar.

...

Gravar Hanadan? Sei!

Quem Matsumoto achava que era? Eu sabia muito bem que ele estava focado na novela por causa do colega de elenco Oguri Shun! Então, se ele preferia Oguri, que ficasse com ele e que fosse pro quinto dos infernos!

Voltei novamente a minha confortável poltrona, dizendo a mim mesmo que Matsumoto Jun não merecia minha preocupação.

_**Estas palavras estão em suas asas cobrindo suas feridas**_

**Um dia qualquer de 2008**

Ele entrou pelo set de gravação na sua eterna pose arrogante. Matsumoto Jun estava lindo, os cabelos encaracolados, o corpo delgado e a postura ereta. Os dentes já haviam deixado de ser tortos a um bom tempo graças a um aparelho, e o sorriso dele agora destroçava o coração da maioria das fãs.

Ele me olhou brevemente, fazendo um leve aceno na cabeça, antes de ir até Ohno, dando-lhe um fogoso abraço.

Havia sido sempre assim, nos últimos 10 anos. Desde nossa fatídica conversa, onde eu o desprezei, o caçula da banda sempre que podia se esgueirava até Ohno ou Nino, buscando conforto para sua personalidade carente. Se Ohmiya estivesse se atracando (90% do tempo), Aiba tornava-se sua vítima.

Ou seja, qualquer um deles... menos eu.

O diretor me chamou, aproximei-me dos meus colegas e sorri para a câmera. O programa da vez era Himitsu no Arashi-chan* e tínhamos que analisar a pele de algumas convidadas que cruzavam conosco pelo estúdio.

Inicialmente, tudo desenvolveu-se da forma leve de sempre. Jun fingia não me notar, Ohno – sem Nino – parecia prestes a dormir, e eu falava o tempo todo para mascarar meu nervosismo.

_**Não se preocupe (sobre o tempo) olhando dentro do espelho**_

_**Onde perdemos a chave de nossas lembranças(eu me lembro)**_

Foi então que, durante uma conversa com a entrevistada, a mesma aproximou-se demasiadamente de Jun. Foi tão rápido. Mal percebi o que fiz... apenas empurrei-a para trás com força, impedindo-a de tocar em Jun, e, tão logo percebi meu gesto, quis morrer de tanta vergonha.

Por que me incomodava tanto o fato de que outras pessoas percebiam e desejavam Matsumoto? Não fora eu que o havia renegado no passado?

_**Sua voz procurando por amor está congelada na noite**_

_**Voltando para você**_

_**Eu só acredito em você**_

**Um dia qualquer de 2010**

"_Coloque as suas mãos dentro do casado de Sho-kun"_, instruiu o fotografo.

Os olhos negros me encararam, como se pedissem licença. Respirei fundo, impedindo que um estremecimento tomasse conta do meu corpo.

As mãos firmes e delicadas se aproximaram da minha cintura, e numa atitude contida e nervosa, Jun se segurou em mim. Desviei os olhos antes que pensasse qualquer bobagem, antes que deixasse mais do que estava disposto transparecer.

"_Se observem como se tivessem um segredo que só os dois soubessem!"_, o fotografo continuou.

Profissionalmente, levantei os olhos...

_**As estações estão voltando,"salte", baby**_

Num curto instante, nosso olhar se encontro. O mesmo Jun de dez anos atrás, o garoto que me amava acima de tudo, o menino incapaz de esconder os sentimentos, o moleque amedrontado pelas reações do corpo e da alma, estava a minha frente.

Eu era o segredo dele...

...

Ele era o meu também...

_**Louca, louca, louca noite,**_

"_Jun, espera!"_

Inferno! Ele não aparentava ser tão bom de corrida. Demorou um pouco, mas enfim eu o alcancei próximo ao estacionamento. Guiando-se ao próprio carro, ele começou a mexer na bolsa, a procura da chave.

"_Estou com pressa, Sho-kun"_ disse, afobado. – _"Preciso estudar um script..."_

Não, ele não iria fugir tão fácil assim! Não depois de eu ter visto em seus olhos - novamente - o que aguardei por tantos anos!

_**Tocamos nossas mãos e levantamos então algum dia**_

_**Através do mar de sua luz, obrigado**_

Puxando-o pelo braço, trouxe-o até mim. O olhar arrogante pendeu para um amedrontado. Jun tinha medo de mim? Por quê?

"_Jun-chan"_, chamei-o.

"_Me solta, Sho-kun",_ pediu.

"_Por quê?"_

"_Não quero sofrer tanto novamente..." _foi sincero_._

O arrogante e auto-suficiente Matsumoto havia sofrido? Por mim?

Sem me conter mais, puxei-o com mais força contra meu corpo, colando minha boca sedenta aos lábios carnudos, sensuais. Senti Jun se debatendo, mas eu era mais forte... e eu o queria! Por nada no mundo deixaria Matsumoto fugir de mim.

"_Demorei tantos anos para esquecer você, e agora que consigo você quer me manipular novamente?"_, ele indagou, desesperado.

"_Manipular?"_

"_Foi você que me beijou pela primeira vez!",_ acusou. _"Foi você que me puxou para os cantos escuros da agência e me ensinou o que era a paixão. Quando cansou, me jogou fora sem a menor piedade! Agora, quer repetir tudo novamente?"_

"_Éramos duas crianças!",_ defendi-me.

"_E agora?"_ a voz espantada, questionou. _"Agora, o que somos?"_

_**Eu entendo suas razões para escapar**_

Com certa brutalidade, encostei o corpo frágil contra o carro esportivo que Matsumoto usava. Permiti que toda a extensão do meu corpo encostasse-se ao dele, deixando muito claro o quanto eu o desejava.

"_Não sei quanto a você"_ sussurrei. _"Mas, agora, eu sou um homem. E um homem doente de paixão por você!"_

_**(...)**_

_**Estou voltando para você**_

Não posso explicar como chegamos ao apartamento de Matsumoto. Eu sequer consigo recordar-me de como entramos no carro e cruzamos pela portaria do prédio sem sermos notados. Mal conseguíamos tirar as mãos um do outro, nervosos demais para impedir que o desejo ficasse visível.

Ao entrarmos no quarto, atirei-o contra a cama, impedindo-o até de arrancar as roupas. Todavia, o espaço que faltou a ele, sobrou a mim.

Diante do olhar guloso, comecei a puxar a camisa, a calça e por fim a cueca. Não tinha a menor vergonha do meu corpo, pois sabia que era bonito, desejado, não só por mulheres do mundo todo, mas também por Jun.

"_Isso está mesmo acontecendo?"_ a voz fraca e excitada dele me atingiu.

"_Por quê? Acha que é um sonho ou um pesadelo?"_

Fui até os pés da cama, e agarrei o cós da calça de Jun. Sem espaço para duvidas, puxei-a para baixo, contemplando aquele corpo tão leve, delicado.

_**Se você é um anjo**_

_**Voltando para você**_

"_Se o que você disse no estacionamento é verdade, é um sonho, Sho-kun",_ ele sussurrou.

Diante de um Jun nu, ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas. As mãos inquietas, deslizando por todos os pedaços de pele que conseguiam alcançar. O gemido baixo dele, enlouquecedor, tirando-me o pensamento racional.

"_É verdade"_ confirmei. _"Mas, não quero apenas falar..."_

_**Voltando para você**_

_**Eu só acredito em você**_

E então nossas bocas voltaram a se encontrar...

O beijo durou o suficiente para perdermos o fôlego. Buscando ar, afastei-me o suficiente para encará-lo, carinhosamente.

"_O que foi?"_ ele questionou, diante do meu olhar fascinado.

Sorri.

"_Eu voltei pra você" -_ respondi, convicto._  
_

**Fim**_  
_

* * *

Notas:

1-Mago Mago arashi Rowing Club – esse episódio do "piti" do Sho foi o 33, e vocês podem baixar no seguinte link: .

2-Programa do dia 03/07/2008 – Baixe aqui: .com/ast_


End file.
